1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to diagnostic gauges that are utilized in industrial applications, and in particular, to diagnostic gauges utilized in industrial locations that can be viewed and read in low and no light conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial diagnostic gauges, or diagnostic gauges, are required in numerous industrial applications. Many of these applications require the diagnostic gauges to be placed in locations that are difficult for a person to access. For example, a diagnostic gauge may be located in a radioactive or other hazardous location, e.g., nuclear power plants, biohazard laboratories; disposed high above the ground, e.g., on a tower of a petrochemical plant; located in close proximity to moving parts of a machine, or any other location that restricts a person desiring to read the diagnostic gauge from safely and easily approaching the diagnostic gauge.
The necessity of a person attempting to read the diagnostic gauge to get as close as possible to the diagnostic gauge is increased during times when little or no light is present, e.g., at night, when overhead lighting, either natural, e.g., sunlight, or artificial light, is unavailable, or when the diagnostic gauges are placed in obstructed areas. Generally, a diagnostic gauge cannot be accurately read at distances greater than about four feet when little or no light is present. Under these conditions, the person must taken special precautions to approach the diagnostic gauge, e.g., put on special clothing to enter radioactive areas or read the diagnostic gauges in inclement weather; or climb ladders to reach the diagnostic gauge disposed high above the ground. Further, many times locating a diagnostic gauge desired to be read in low or no light conditions is very difficult.
Prior attempts to address the problem of reading diagnostic gauges in low or no light have been directed at adding either external lighting or internal lighting to the diagnostic gauge. External lighting requires leaving overhead lights on at all times or placing additional lighting focused on the diagnostic gauge. Internal lighting requires wiring the diagnostic gauge with electrical circuitry and/or batteries, to illuminate the diagnostic dial, or face. Both of these approaches increase the cost of the diagnostic gauge and/or the construction and maintenance of the additional wiring and equipment. In another prior attempt, the face and markings on the face of the diagnostic gauge utilize contrasting colors. For example, in one prior attempt, the face is white and the markings are black. In another attempt, the face is black in the markings are white. Neither of these prior approaches sufficiently assist a person to read the diagnostic gauge from a distance under low and no light conditions.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no industrial diagnostic gauge that can be read in low or no light conditions, method of reading an industrial diagnostic gauge in low or no light conditions, and method of manufacturing an industrial diagnostic gauge, which: do not require the presence of an electrical light source located internally within, or externally in close proximity to, the industrial diagnostic gauge; do not substantially increase the cost of the industrial diagnostic gauge; permit the industrial diagnostic gauge to be easily located; and permit the industrial diagnostic gauge to be read from a distance. Therefore, the art has sought an industrial diagnostic gauge that can be read in low or no light conditions, method of reading an industrial diagnostic gauge in low or no light conditions, and method of manufacturing an industrial diagnostic gauge, which: do not require the presence of an electrical light source located internally within, or externally in close proximity to, the industrial diagnostic gauge; do not substantially increase the cost of the industrial diagnostic gauge; permit the industrial diagnostic gauge to be easily located; and permit the industrial diagnostic gauge to be read from a distance.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have been achieved through the present industrial diagnostic gauge comprising: a housing; a diagnostic member; a face, wherein the face includes at least one luminescent material; and at least one hand operatively associated with the diagnostic member.
In a further embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the at least one hand may include at least one reflective material. In another embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the face may include at least one face marking. In still another embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the at least one face marking may include at least on reflective material. In an additional embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the industrial diagnostic gauge may measure pressure. In still another embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the industrial diagnostic gauge may measure temperature.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present industrial diagnostic gauge comprising: a housing; a diagnostic member; a face having at least one marking, wherein the at least one face marking includes at least one reflective material; and at least one hand operatively associated with the diagnostic member.
In a further embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the at least one hand may include at least one reflective material. In another embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the face may include at least one luminescent material. In an additional embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the industrial diagnostic gauge may measure pressure. In still another embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the industrial diagnostic gauge may measure temperature.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present industrial diagnostic gauge comprising: a housing; a diagnostic member; a face; and at least one hand operatively associated with the diagnostic member, wherein the at least one hand includes at least one reflective material.
In a further embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the face may include at least one luminescent material. In another embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the face may include at least one face marking. In an additional embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the industrial diagnostic gauge may measure pressure. In still another embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the industrial diagnostic gauge may measure temperature.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present industrial diagnostic gauge comprising: a housing; a diagnostic member; a face, wherein the face includes at least one reflective material; and at least one hand operatively associated with the diagnostic member.
In a further embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the at least one hand may include at least one luminescent material. In another embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the face may include at least one face marking. In an additional embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the at least one face marking may include at least one luminescent material.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present industrial diagnostic gauge comprising: a housing; a diagnostic member; a face having at least one face marking, wherein the at least one marking includes at least one luminescent material; and at least one hand operatively associated with the diagnostic member.
In a further embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the at least one hand may include at least one luminescent material. In another embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the face may include at least one reflective material.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present industrial diagnostic gauge comprising: a housing; a diagnostic member; a face; and at least one hand operatively associated with the diagnostic member, wherein the at least one hand includes at least one luminescent material.
In a further embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the face may include at least one marking. In an additional embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the at least one face marking may include at least one luminescent material. In another embodiment of the industrial diagnostic gauge, the face may include at least one reflective material.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present method of reading a diagnostic gauge in low or no light conditions comprising the steps of: providing an industrial diagnostic gauge having a housing, a diagnostic member, a face, and at least one hand, wherein the face includes at least one face marking having at least one reflective material; reflecting light off of the at least one face marking; and identifying the position of the at least one hand relative to the at least one face marking.
In a further embodiment of the method of reading a diagnostic gauge in low light conditions may include shining light onto the at least one face marking from a position located a distance away from the industrial diagnostic gauge.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present method of reading a diagnostic gauge in low or no light conditions comprising the steps of: providing an industrial diagnostic gauge having a housing, a diagnostic member, a face, and at least one hand, wherein the hand includes at least one reflective material; reflecting light off of the at least one hand; and identifying the position of the at least one hand.
In a further embodiment of the method of reading a diagnostic gauge in low light conditions may include shining light onto the at least one hand from a position located a distance away from the industrial diagnostic gauge.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present method of manufacturing an industrial diagnostic gauge comprising the steps of: applying at least one luminescent material to a face of the industrial diagnostic gauge; connecting the face to a diagnostic member; and disposing the diagnostic member and face within a housing.
In another embodiment of the method of manufacturing an industrial diagnostic gauge, the at least one luminescent material is applied to the face by coating the face with the luminescent material. In a further embodiment of the method of manufacturing an industrial diagnostic gauge, the at least one luminescent material is applied to the face by combining the luminescent material with at least one clear paint to form a luminescent paint and coating the face with the luminescent paint. In an additional embodiment of the method of manufacturing an industrial diagnostic gauge, the face is coated with the luminescent paint by spraying. In still another embodiment of the method of manufacturing an industrial diagnostic gauge, the at least one clear paint is clear acrylic paint. In a further embodiment of the method of manufacturing an industrial diagnostic gauge, the at least one luminescent material is applied to the face of the diagnostic member by combining the luminescent material with a material that forms the face.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present method of manufacturing an industrial diagnostic gauge comprising the steps of: applying at least one reflective material to a hand of the industrial diagnostic gauge; connecting the hand to a diagnostic member; and disposing the diagnostic member and the hand within a housing.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present method of manufacturing an industrial diagnostic gauge comprising the steps of: applying at least one reflective material to a face of the industrial diagnostic gauge; connecting the face to a diagnostic member; and disposing the diagnostic member and face within a housing.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present method of manufacturing an industrial diagnostic gauge comprising the steps of: applying at least one luminescent material to a hand of the industrial diagnostic gauge; connecting the hand to a diagnostic member; and disposing the diagnostic member and the hand within a housing.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present method of manufacturing an industrial diagnostic gauge comprising the steps of: applying at least one reflective material to at least one face marking on a face of the industrial diagnostic gauge; connecting the face to a diagnostic member; and disposing the diagnostic member and the face within a housing.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present method of manufacturing an industrial diagnostic gauge comprising the steps of: applying at least one luminescent material to at least one face marking on a face of the industrial diagnostic gauge; connecting the face to a diagnostic member; and disposing the diagnostic member and the face within a housing.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present industrial diagnostic gauge comprising: a housing having at least one housing marking, wherein the at least one housing marking includes at least one luminescent material; a diagnostic member; a face, and at least one hand operatively associated with the diagnostic member.
A further feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one hand may include at least one reflective material. Another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one hand may include at least one luminescent material. An additional feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the face may include at least one reflective material. Still another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the face may include at least one face marking. A further feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one face marking may include at least one luminescent material. Another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the face may include at least one luminescent material. An additional feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one face marking may include at least one reflective material.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present industrial diagnostic gauge comprising: a housing having at least one housing marking, wherein the at least one housing marking includes at least one reflective material; a diagnostic member; a face; and at least one hand operatively associated with the diagnostic member.
A further feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one hand may include at least one reflective material. Another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one hand may include at least one luminescent material. An additional feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the face may include at least one reflective material. Still another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the face may include at least one face marking. A further feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one face marking may include at least one luminescent material. Another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the face may include at least one luminescent material. An additional feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one face marking may include at least one reflective material.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have been achieved through the present method of reading an industrial diagnostic gauge in low or no light conditions, comprising the steps of: providing an industrial diagnostic gauge having a housing, a diagnostic member, a face, and at least one hand, wherein the housing includes at least one housing marking having at least one reflective material; reflecting light off of the at least one housing marking; and identifying the position of the at least one hand relative to the at least one housing marking.
A further feature of the method of reading an industrial diagnostic gauge in low or no light conditions is that the at least one hand may include at least one reflective material and light is reflected of the at least one hand.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present industrial diagnostic gauge comprising: a housing; a retaining ring having at least one housing marking, wherein the at least one housing marking includes at least one luminescent material; a diagnostic member; a face, and at least one hand operatively associated with the diagnostic member.
A further feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one hand may include at least one reflective material. Another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one hand may include at least one luminescent material.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present industrial diagnostic gauge comprising: a housing; a retaining ring having at least one housing marking, wherein the at least one housing marking includes at least one reflective material; a diagnostic member; a face, and at least one hand operatively associated with the diagnostic member.
A further feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one hand may include at least one reflective material. Another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one hand may include at least one luminescent material.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present industrial diagnostic gauge comprising: a housing; at least one clip having at least one housing marking, wherein the at least one housing marking includes at least one reflective material; a diagnostic member; a face; and at least one hand operatively associated with the diagnostic member.
A further feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one hand may include at least one reflective material. Another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one hand may include at least one luminescent material.
In accordance with the invention the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present industrial diagnostic gauge comprising: a housing; at least one clip having at least one housing marking, wherein the at least one housing marking includes at least one luminescent material; a diagnostic member; a face; and at least one hand operatively associated with the diagnostic member.
A further feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one hand may include at least one reflective material. Another feature of the industrial diagnostic gauge is that the at least one hand may include at least one luminescent material.
The industrial diagnostic gauge that can be read in low or no light conditions, method of reading a diagnostic gauge in low or no light conditions, and method of manufacturing an industrial diagnostic gauge have the advantages of: not requiring the presence of an electrical light source located internally within, or externally in close proximity to, the industrial diagnostic gauge; not substantially increasing the cost of the industrial diagnostic gauge; permitting the industrial diagnostic gauge to be easily located; and permitting the industrial diagnostic gauge to be read from a distance.